Time's Tricks: A You and Me Tale
by Sowhatpink164
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel have all found themselves in 1900, New York after the heart stone played it's elusive tricks. Aphrodite must have sent them there, but for what reason? When the girls meet the Manhattan Newsies, trouble ensues between the two groups, and the girls are tossed into the life of a Newsie. Watch, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel take on Jack, Scot, and Boots!


Annabeth's POV

"RUN GIRLS!"

Piper, Hazel, and I ran for the portal the heart stone had created. The Cyclops lumbered after us. Soon he was on our tail. Hazel stumbled and fell. I traced back and pulled her with us. We all jumped through the portal and Piper screamed "Shit!". I wouldn't blame her because the wind was freezing cold in the abyss of nothingness and after her run in with Khione on the Argo 2, she must be scarred. We drifted aimlessly. Then we hit ground and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to find Piper and Hazel looking down at my face. "She's awake!" Hazel whispered/yelled to Piper. They wore funny dresses, like the beginning of the 1900's. I sat up and felt a huge pain on my head. "Owww!" I cried out. "Lay back down again Annabeth!" Piper said. I did as I was directed and Hazel bandaged me up with a part of my satchel. Or what used to be left of it. I looked around at our surroundings. It seemed strange and faraway. "Where _are_ we?!" I asked. Hazel and Piper exchanged meaningful looks. "January, 1900 in New York." Piper told me. I looked around and saw a carriage being pulled by horses. Then I fainted.

* * *

I woke up to the feel of water on my face. I was propped up on a bench and we were next to a water fountain. I jumped up. I looked down at my dress. It was a white dress that fell down to my ankles. I was wearing white high heels and white earrings. Child, give me a pair of wings and I would've been a angel. Piper and Hazel were wearing the same exact thing except Hazel's outfit was red and Piper's was brown. "Here's the heart stone, Annabeth." Hazel said handing it over. I tried to control the wave of terror washing over me. So we were stuck in 1900 New York with no money, no sense of direction, and outfits that made us look like sluts. This is Aphrodite's work, obviously. You see, Piper and Hazel, and I were sent on a quest to retrieve the heart stone for Aphrodite, a mythical object that used to hang on a chain around her neck until Ares sold it off to an evil Cyclops for a couple of drachmas. She said the portal was our say back home. Well were home, but apparently NOT IN THE SAME TIME PERIOD! I don't know what kind of game she's playing but I'm sure getting sick of it! "Damn Mom!" Piper muttered to herself. I snapped out of my revelry realizing I wasn't the only one with problems. I took charge as team leader once more. "Okay girls, first we need to find a place to stay for the time being. The heart stone only acts up once a day so we are stuck here until tomorrow. Don't panic! Everything will be fine.". I don't know if my words were doing any good because Hazel was hyperventilating. I patted her on the back. When she finally came to our senses we took off into the city discussing our plans.

"If we come across a hotel we should stop in and see if we can work for board!"

"That won't work, why don't I just charmspeak someone into giving us a place to stay!

"No, too risky!"

"How?"

"Do you want to attract attention?"

"It won't attraction!"

"Yes, it will! It's liking putting up a banner saying **HERE WE ARE MONSTERS!**"

"Uhhh!"

"The war hasn't happened yet! We need to be careful!"

"Uhhhhhh!"

As Hazel and I continued to try to reason with Piper, I started hearing voices. A bustling group of boys came toward us with a leader in the front. I couldn't clearly see him and I didn't want to. I dragged them out of the way. "Watch were your going next time!" Piper yelled, helping up a fallen Hazel. The group of boys stopped and they turned toward us. Finally, I could see the leader's face. He had dirty blonde hair and a handsome face. An unmistakable face. Jack Kelly. Meaning not only did we land in a different time period, we also landed ourselves in a musical(one that I didn't like very much for your information). Great Job, Aphrodite! Next, send us to the Great Depression! Or even better, the Civil War!

"Is there a problem goils?" Jack said. "As a matter-of-fact there is!" Piper retorted. The group of boys started whispering and looking us up and down. I was getting pretty uncomfortable from all the stares. I mean, it might not be the best attire on the streets of New York but seriously! I glared at them until they stopped looking at us. "Well, I'm sorries for whatever troubles we may've caused." "You should be, for knocking poor Hazel down!" "Is that what we did? Well, I'm sorry, on behalf of the Manhattan Newsies." Jack said, mock-bowing. I scoffed. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes like now what. "I'm Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan Newsies. And yous are?" he said addressing all three of us. "I'm Havel Levesque." said a shaken-up Hazel. "I'm Piper McLean." said a very ticked off Piper. The boys looked to me. "None of your business!" I snapped daring them to ask me my name. "Woah goily, we ain't gonna bite!" Jack said holding his hands up. His group of boys laughed.

"You might not, but _I_ will!". I heard oohs from his crowd of misfits. Jack narrowed his eyes. "Listen goilies. Your on my territory now so I wouldn't get to smart-assy if I was yous!" he said. "Well, your _not_ us, so deal with it!" I snapped. I grabbed Piper's and Hazel's arms and we left feeling the stares of the Manhattan newsies on our backs.


End file.
